As this type of vehicle, a vehicle has been proposed, comprising an engine, a planetary gear mechanism in which a carrier is connected to a crankshaft of the engine and a ring gear is connected to an axle side, a first motor generator mounted to a sun gear of the planetary gear mechanism, and a second motor generator mounted to the axle side through a transmission (See Patent Document 1, for example). In this vehicle, power from the engine is torque-converted to running power by the planetary gear mechanism, the first motor generator and the second motor generator with gear shifting by the transmission with charge/discharge of a battery.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-225578